Distorted Memories
by ChaoticXXHearts
Summary: While he's floating aimlessly, the lord of the dead comes to him. But for what purpose? And why...couldn't he remember anything?
**Pokemon (c) Nintendo**

 **I own nothing except the character in my story.**

* * *

Distorted Memories

He floats about this way and that, sometimes righting himself sideways or flipping himself upside down, or was it right side up? In this dimension of floating islands surrounded by darkness, the laws of reality were thrown out the window. Up became down, left became right, wrong became correct. That was how things were and always will be, though he did feel as though there was a time his feet remained grounded onto the bottom and everything made sense.

 _He's running through a field of dusty earth and grass while passing a soccer ball to his teammates. With such a tiny body and a big grin on his face, he's naught but a child playing innocent, fun little games. The crowd cheers once he overtakes another who has stolen the ball and shoots into the goal, winning the game for his team. He's laughing as he's picked up, oh how simple those days were…_

He can't really remember where, though… He senses a presence and turns his formless body to the approaching behemoth.

"Fancy seeing you here," it speaks, lighting itself down on the island he was on. He bows in greeting.

"Lord Giratina," he says flatly, not caring that the god of the dead was before him. He had seen him far too many times watching his kind- his kind?- to leave much of an impression on him anymore.

 _Black feathers. A swishing tail. He stares at the man before him that radiates with power and is calmly staring back at him. His lips are moving, but he can't hear what he's saying. Doesn't matter anyhow, he knows what the other wants. Wasn't there a poem that would describe this situation perfectly? "Will you walk into my parlor?" said the Spider to the Fly…yes, that one. The commander wanted to guide him down a path he didn't want to take, but the allure was just so strong- In the end he refuses but as he's walking away and hears the flap of wings, he couldn't help but feel that maybe he does belong with that faction while a poem swirled in his mind._

"Why are you so far away from the others? Should you not be with them?" He grunts in reply.

"I don't see the need to. Plus, I rather enjoy the peace and quiet that comes with exploring your domain."

"You don't even want to be near those souls that occasionally want to join your excursions?"

 _He walks down an empty hallway of metal and ceramic, worn out shoes padding softly against the floor. Dark thoughts were clouding his head and right now he wishes that someone would come and distract him so he wouldn't lose himself to the edging madness like he's done before… There's a shout of greeting and he turns around to see a child towering over him running towards him with a smile on his face. He smiles back and the mad thoughts melt away as he begins chatting with the boy like he's done recently._

"No, why?" Giratina tilted its head at his reply.

"No reason, other than curiosity," it says, eyeing him, "I saw something flash within you, what was it?"

"How should I know? I can't read souls like you, my lord." He quickly adds the title to cushion his biting words, though it seems it was not enough. The ghost legendary's eyes narrow.

"You would do well to hold your tongue, whelp. Or have you forgotten what I am capable of?" He flinches at its words. Any time one of the more rebellious souls challenged its rules and supremacy, it quickly took action. Though he had long stopped caring about anything anymore, having his being manipulated like putty was not on his to do list. He can still hear their screams…

 _Pain. He was in so much pain right now. Or…no, he needed a stronger word to describe what he was feeling. Agony? Yes, that worked. Oh, but though he was at a disadvantage with the dark-type opponent he was fighting, he was a much better fighter than she and he was able to hold his own against her blows while dealing out his own. She makes a mistake and he takes the opening, feeling nothing as she begins to beg and scream for mercy while he just continuously attacks in that little white room…_

"There it goes again, this one more chaotic than before." Its intent staring was making him uncomfortable. "Tell me, product of man, have you been, perhaps, remembering things?"

 _There are two children yet not children floating towards him and he begins to panic slightly. No, he didn't want to deal with them right now, but- Too late, far too late to run now. As much as he continues to whine and flail his arms while one of them is biting down on his head and the other is laughing, he can't help but feel happy that these children are happy. Too bad it was at his expense, but oh well. He can deal._

He cocked his head to one side. "Remembering…what?" he asks. It nodded its head in approval.

"Good, good. It's slowly taking effect." The legendary ignored his confusion and continued its interrogation. "Now, can you tell me what you remember?"

"…I-"

 _He taps his pencil on his desk as he's staring hard at numbers written on paper. Homework sucked and he desperately wanted to procrastinate. But what else could he do besides math problems? Something light bumps against his head and he looks over to where a paper airplane has fallen on the floor. There's the sound of giggling as he picks it up and he smiles sweetly at an older woman with her brown hair tied into a ponytail. Ah, how much he loved spending time with her. What did she write to him this time? He unfolds the paper and can't help but smirk as he reads her acrostic poem. Pfft, amateur. He can do better than that. Taking a new sheet just for her, he furiously scribbles down a message in acrostics before folding it into another paper plane and sending it on its way. She smiles and begins to read just as he turns back to the dreaded math, just so she couldn't see his expression once she got the message. There's a slight cooing noise and a giggle before an indignant noise and he's laughing as she crumples up the message and throws it at his head, eventually laughing along with him._

"Who…? Was she…important to me- Who was I talking about?"

"I see, what else?"

 _He has set aside his cloak for the afternoon and is now walking down the streets, gray dress swishing from the movement while looking at the shops. He needs a new one soon and it's a good thing their leader has provided them with funding just so they can have things if they ever go scout out the local human wares. He's window shopping right now when there's the crackle of energy and he feels a weight on his shoulders. Oh, his little friend was here too? Why would- what was that in the Ralts' hands? He balks at the shiny trinket he's holding and promptly turns around to the sound of shouting. It's a good thing he doesn't have to pay for it as he's apologizing profusely for the psychic-type's behavior and hands back what he has stolen._

"Er, wait, am I a boy or a girl? Because in that, I- No, that's just plain silly, of course I'm a boy. But that Pokémon…"

"What Pokémon?"

"I-I don't know. What Pokémon was I referring to?"

"Hm. And?"

 _He's held aloft for what reason he could not discern, but that doesn't matter as his wrists don't seem to ache so much with the boy in front of him. He could see his gray tail swishing back and forth in eagerness as they talked, one detailing his day while the other just listened and occasionally said something in reply. He doesn't remember what happened to suddenly make the scene tense, but then the discussion shifts to leaving these white walls that box and cage and chain him in. The lightheartedness returns and he's more than happy for it to just stay that way, but a shrill voice cuts his thoughts and he can't help but cower while his friend sings off tune._

He winced. "Agh, his singing was terrible!"

"Whose singing?" Silence.

"I don't know. But…I feel a sense of comradeship with it." His face screwed up. "Why would I associate bad singing with friendship?"

"I see, so far it's only good…" the lord of the dead mumbled to itself.

"What is?" he asks. It shook its head.

"Nothing important to you. Do you remember anything bad?"

 _There's something trickling down his face as he stares off into the white. Blood? Sweat? Tears? He was no longer sure at this point because all have dripped onto the floor below him as he's held aloft by chains, damnable things that he wishes he could get rid of but can't because that would ruin the experiment. Giving him food or something to drink would also ruin it and he's just so hungry and thirsty it's nearly driving him mad. He begins to sing in a tremulous voice in hopes of calming him down. It works somewhat, but he knows it will stop the minute the scientists come in and finally let him go, taking towards the heat of battle before putting him right back where he was before. Please help him…_

He began to rub his temples. "Nngh…"

"Not good, not good at all," it said with a frown, "At this rate, once I've gathered all the products of man, _He_ will surely condemn you all." It sighed. Such a waste of souls…"

"Who?" he pipes up like a child, "Who will condemn us?" Once more, Giratina's knowing gaze turned to him and he began to feel extremely uncomfortable.

"Your judge. _He_ plans on eradicating your existence for something you and the others simply cannot help being."

"So we're being judged for a crime we…did not...commit…"

 _He's staring at two babies sleeping in their cradle. At least, they look to be sleeping, but they didn't look like they were breathing… He's reaching a hand out towards one hesitantly when the door opens and he looks back fearfully at his sister, the woman in the brown ponytail. Her questions just make him even more scared as she goes over to check her twins, starting to cry hysterically as he's shoved back by the woman and he can only watch as she sobs. They don't last long, though, and she turns on him, starts to yell and scream and accuse him of murdering her precious children when in fact he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Everything else is a blur, but he can distinctly remember the look of hate on her face as he's led away…_

This time the headache was worse and he clutched his head in pain. "W-What…?"

"Oho, so you remember _that_ , now do you?" it muses, "I you can remember that, then do you remember your rage? Your hatred?"

" _Get away from me you monster!"_

" _It would be better off if you didn't exist!"_

" _Why…Why do they hate us?"_

" _All humans should just die."_

" _AhahahaAHAHAHAHA-"_

"GYAAAAAH!" He screams and begins writhing in pain at the memory. No, no, he didn't want that! He didn't want to be that again! He-

There's a black tendril shooting right through him and- What was he doing on the ground? Why was he breathing heavily?

"It's alright, I've taken care of it," it crumbles gently, using one of its tentacles to help him up and guide him back to where the others were, "Come, let us depart." His mind is incredibly muddled and his thoughts racing at the speed of a light that did not exist here. Eventually it organized itself long enough to ask a question.

"When are we to be judged?" he whispers hoarsely, holding his head.

"In time, in time. Once every last one of you comes to me, then you will be judged." And yet it seemed like centuries had gone by and nothing had come of it… "Now, any last questions before I return you to where you belong?" His thoughts try to sort itself out some more.

"…Who am I?" It grins devilishly.

"I won't answer that, for your memories hold the key," Giratina says before leaving him on a rocky outcrop overlooking a valley of sleeping souls. As he watches the god fly away, a color blooms in his thoughts. But what did the color red have to do with anything?

* * *

 **This takes place in something one of my friends created and I wanted to develop called Eternity's End ...And apparently explaining it would make the writer's comment it's own story so I won't. :'D If you want to know more about it, read this story on my DeviantArt account and look at the artist's comment. Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
